honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Men In Black
Honest Trailers - Men In Black is the 297th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the three films in the science-fiction comedy Men in Black series: Men in Black (1997), Men in Black II (2002), and Men in Black 3 (2012). The video is 5 minutes 23 seconds long. It was published on May 28, 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of the 2019 sequel 'Men in Black: International. This video was produced as part of Screen Junkies' Blockbuster Summer season, in which they turned their attention to blockbusters both old and new. The video has been viewed over 1.7 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Men in Black on YouTube "Get ready for three films with the same three jokes. Like the one where aliens be horny, the one where big things seem small and small things seem big, and the one that will make you ask how many riffs could a Will Smith riff since a Will Smith riffs real good?" ~ Honest Trailers - Men in Black Script Before you catch Men in Black: International, in six months on cable or on an airplane or something, check out the film that started it all, and the other two that just kept doing it. footage of Agent O making random noises in Men in Black 3 The Men in Blacks Suit up for three sci-fi comedies set in an alternate reality where the United States accepts refugees, and join the Men in Black (galaxy defenders!). They’re agents who operate with no accountability, delete people’s memories, keep everyone under surveillance, operate secret prisons, and beat the aliens they police within an inch of their lives… So it’s a screwball comedy about the Deep State, only in the 90's. Welcome to New York, land of a-holes. But, some of these a-holes are aliens, who get to live undercover as major celebrities, ethnic stereotypes or... yeah, it’s really just one of those two. They’ll have to deal with Agents J and K, played by an increasingly lumpy Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith at the height plateau and depth of his powers. Okay, Will. For this scene, think about how you just starred in Seven Pounds. LOL at J and K in the first film in Black, where K shows J the ropes, while being hunted by a villain who can kill people instantly, unless you’re the heroes, as they search for an all-powerful device that was right under their nose all along, the second one in Black II, where J shows K the ropes, while being hunted by a villain who can kill people instantly, unless you’re the heroes, as they search for an all-powerful device that was right under their nose all along, and the third one MIB³ where J goes back in time to show K the ropes, while being hunted by a villain who can kill people instantly, unless you’re the heroes, as they search for an all-powerful device that was yada yada yada. Ar-Are we sure we want more sequels to this thing? Agent K': ”I don’t ask questions, I don’t want to know the answer to.”'' But it's not just the familiar plots. Get ready for three films with the same three jokes. Like the one where aliens be horny, the one where big things seem small and small things seem big, and the one that will make you ask how many riffs could a Will Smith riff since a Will Smith riffs real good? all the clips of Will Smith riffing ''Okay, question answered. So, flashback to an era when summer movies were more than just film, they dominated all pop culture, with their own toys, tie-in sunglasses, video games ''Alien Crisis, cartoon series in Black: The Series, and, of course, smash hit rap singles for the star over the credits in Black - Will Smith, followed by a moderate hit rap single for the sequel Suits Comin’ (Nod Ya Head) - Will Smith, followed by a generic Pitbull song in Time - Pitbull. Huh, diminishing returns like that kinda sums up the whole franchise. Starring: Smith as Agent J Willuminati Confirmed; Lee Jones as Agent K No Country For Old Spacemen; Flynn Boyle as Kylothian Queen Snakes In A Dame; Brolin as Young Agent K Thinos; Knoxville as Scrad and Charlie Jackass 2; Clement as Boris The Animal What He Chew In The Shadows; Torn as Chief Zed Zed’s Dead Baby ...Zed’s Dead; The Dog as Agent F PUGLIFE; D’Onofrio as Edgar The Bug Papa Roach; and Goo all goo scenes. for Men in Black was 'Guardians of the Galaxy.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' a guy shooting Colonel James Darrell Edwards II Oh, man. He killed your dad! If only you had some kinda time machine, in your pocket. Y-you have a time machine in your pocket. Trivia * All the '''writers enjoyed the first movie in the series and felt the sequels were a case of diminishing returns. The writers argued that it would be difficult to make a Men in Black film set in 2019 because the political climate (especially regarding refugees) is so different, plus it would be implausible that all evidence of aliens could be erased in the age of smartphones. * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for many other Will Smith movies including After Earth, Independence Day, Bright and Suicide Squad. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Men In Black has 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Malay Mail said the Honest Trailer was filled with "hilarious takeaways." Neatorama observed that it was strange that Screen Junkies hadn't made an Honest Trailer for Men in Black already. Bayani Miguel Acebedo of Epicstream wrote that he didn't realize the plot of all three Men in Black movies was identical until watching this Honest Trailer. ''Ethan Anderton of SlashFilm made a similar remark. Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey Title Design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * 'An Honest Trailer for Men in Black '- Neatorama article * 'Honest Trailers: The First Three Men in Black Films are the SAME MOVIE '- Epicstream article * 'Here’s the Honest Trailer for ‘Men in Black’ (VIDEO) ' - Malay Mail article * '‘Men in Black’ Franchise Honest Trailer: Will Smith at the Height, Plateau and Depth of His Power ''' - SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Comedy Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Will Smith Category:Franchises Category:Blockbuster Summer Category:Marvel Category:Comic books Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:Season 13